Chatting
by Layrin
Summary: Len berdiri mendekati ponselnya. Ia tersenyum pelan menatap ponsel touchscreen miliknya yang menunjukkan wallpaper dirinya tengah merangkul Rin Hanako. Len tersenyum sesaat. Ah... Ia kangen dengan gadis pecinta jeruk itu. Sejenak terbesit ide di kepala Len. Len mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek pulsanya. 'Bagus,' gumamnya dan mengarahkan jemarinya untuk mengetik di atas layar.


**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Vocaloid _belong to_ ****Crypton Future and Yamaha.**

**Chatting ****© Layrin**

**Warning : There are AU and OOC. Then maybe typo. And it's one-shot!**

* * *

Hujan. Malam ini hujan membasahi kota Tokyo. Aroma tanah kering yang membasah menggoda Len. Len mengaduk teh hangatnya dan meminumnya hingga teguk terakhir. Manik matanya menerawang langit-langit dengan punggung yang bersandar pada kursi. Len memejamkan matanya dan bergumam kecil.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 malan. Rintik hujan semakin deras. Suaranya terdengar jelas saat menabrak dan meluncur dari atap. Len Kagamine menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan berpikir.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Bermain PSP? Tidak, ia sudah memainkannya berulang kali. Makan pisang? Ah... Buah itu sudah habis ia makan beberapa jam yang lalu. Nonton televisi? Baiklah, itu membosankan mengingat televisi yang masih menyala di ruang tengah menayangkan acara yang jelek.

Len berdiri mendekati ponselnya. Ia tersenyum pelan menatap ponsel touchscreen miliknya yang menunjukkan wallpaper dirinya tengah merangkul Rin Hanako. Len tersenyum sesaat. Ah... Ia kangen dengan gadis pecinta jeruk itu.

Sejenak terbesit ide di kepala Len. Len mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek pulsanya. _'Bagus,_' gumamnya dan mengarahkan jemarinya untuk mengetik di atas layar. Beberapa detik kemudian sms masuk ke ponselnya.

* * *

**From : Operator**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah melakukan paket chatting selama seminggu. Nikmati berbagai aplikasi lainnya dalam beberapa aplikasi lainnya dengan mendownload.

* * *

Len tersenyum lebar. Segera ia membuka aplikasi chatting yang ada di smartphone miliknya. Len semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat mengetik beberapa pesan pada Rin. Ia tertawa kecil saat membacanya dan mengklik 'OK' dengan cepat.

* * *

**Len** : (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

* * *

Beberapa detik kemudian Rin membalas. Len tersenyum melihat balasan darinya. Ia tersenyum dan kembali melakukan chatting dengan aplikasi di smartphone couple-nya dengan Rin. Well, ia memang memberi ponsel couple dengan Rin. Hanya warnanya berbeda, ia hitam dan Rin putih.

* * *

**Rin** : (づ￣ ³￣)づ

**Len** : Kau sedang apa?

**Rin** : Mengerjakan tugas. Kau sendiri Len-_kun_?

**Len** : Melempar cintaku padamu (๑・ω-)～

**Rin** : (*/ω＼*)

* * *

Len tertawa kecil. Ia menarik napas pelan dan berpikir pelan. Segera ia mengetikkan beberapa huruf seraya berjalan ke arah kasur. Len merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur dan tersenyum kecil. Diraihnya sebuah bantal untuk menopang kepalanya.

Manik mata Len menatap layar ponselnya cermati beberapa balasan Rin. Len tertawa renyah dan segera mengirim beberapa kata-kata yang terangkai dan menatap ponselnya dengan senyum kecil.

* * *

**Rin** : Kau suka sekali menggombal Len-_kun!_

**Len** : Aku tidak menggombal. Aku menulis beberapa godaan padamu 〆(・∀・＠)

**Rin** : Sama saja _baka!_ （。_° ＼(- – )

* * *

Len menarik napas pelan. Ia menyeringai jahil dan mengetik beberapa pesan pada Rin. Sejenak ia membaca pesan itu dan tersenyum jahil saat mengklik tombol 'OK' di layar ponselnya._ 'Menggoda Rin tak masalah kan? Hahaha.'_

* * *

**Len** : Tadi ada seorang gadis yang mencium pipiku~

**Rin** : (°ロ°)

**Len** : Ciumannya sangat hangat~

**Rin** : ⊙﹏⊙

**Len** : Aku suka sekali tadi~

**Rin** :⊙﹏⊙

**Len** : Dan dia sangat seksi!

**Rin** : ⊙﹏⊙

**Len** : Uh~ Dia juga sangat manja padaku!

**Rin** : Len_-kun_ kau selingkuh （ｉДｉ）

**Len** : Jika iya kenapa?

**Rin** : Kau menyebalkan! (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻

**Len** : Hei! _Gomene!_ Aku bercanda!

**Rin** : Benarkah? ┬──┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)

**Len** : Tentu! Aku hanya suka Rin!

**Rin** : Pembual!ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ

**Len** : Hei! Percayalah! *puppy eyes*

**Rin** : *mual* Menjijikan!

**Len** : Maafkan aku~ *puppy eyes*

**Rin** : Uh! Baiklah! Tapi hentikan puppy eyes gagalmu itu Len-_kun!_

**Len** : Tentu~

* * *

Len tertawa renyah. Menggoda Rin cukup menyenangkan. Ia mengetukkan jarinya pada wadah ponsel touchscreen dan berpikir pelan. _'Besok kan acara kosong. Kuajak Rin kencan saja ya?' _pikirnya. Len tersenyum dan segera mengetik beberapa pesan pada Rin.

* * *

**Len** : Besok kau ada acara?

**Rin** : Tidak. _Nani?_

**Len** : Bagaimana kalo kita jalan-jalan?

**Rin** : Kencan ya?

**Len** : Katakan saja seperti itu itu~

**Rin** : Baiklah. Besok di taman ya jam 10.

**Len** : _As you wish baby_ (o*゜∇゜)o～

* * *

Len menarik napas pelan. Jam dinding di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan perubahan yang pesat. Kini sudah jam 9 lebih 30 menit. Len tersenyum kecil. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menatap ponselnya dengan senyum kecil.

Sebaiknya ia segera tidur. Ia tak boleh terlambat untuk besok. Len segera mengetik beberapa pesan singkat pada Rin dengan gesit.

* * *

**Len** : Kau tak lelah? Aku saja lelah (´～`)

**Rin** : Aku lelah Len-_kun_. Aku juga sudah mengantuk~ (∪｡∪)｡｡｡zzz

**Len** : Tidurlah sekarang.

**Rin** : Baiklah.

**Len** : _Good night. Oyasumi_ Rin (・³(/ω＼)

**Rin** : _Oyasumi _Len-_kun~_ (⌒_⌒;)

* * *

Len tersenyum. Ia menguap pelan dan melatakkan ponselnya tepat di nakas di sampingnya. Ia mematikan saklar lampu dan menarik selimutnya menutup tubuhnya. Len tersenyum kecil dan segera memejamkan matanya. Semakin cepat ia tidur maka semakin cepat pula ia kencan dengan Rin, pikirnya.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

U—Um _well_. Fic ini terinspirasi dari iklan aplikasi chatting yang sedari beberapa hari yang lalu memenuhi layar televisi di rumah. Jadilah ff ini yang berasa gaje dan ancur ini. Hehehe

* * *

**The Last**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
